Un Panda & Un Neko
by Angel Scarlett Anis Mora
Summary: Es solo una historia de amor de un chico de 24 años y una chica de 17 años, por una rara casualidad del destino se conocieron convirtiéndose en una rara amistad, para después convertirse en ¿amor?...
1. Chapter 1

Un Panda 🐼 & Un Neko 🐱

~* Prólogo *~

Sin siquiera pensarlo, me enamore. Prometí nunca enamorarme, ya que mi antigua relación había estado dolida, y solo tenía dos objetivos: Mi familia y la escuela, nada más.

Pero todo cambió cuando lo conocí, a él.

Me llamo Sakura Haruno tengo 17 años, vivo con mis hermanos gemelos Zero e Ichiru de 10 años y mis padres Maki de 39 y Ryû de 44.

Yo nací el día 8 de mayo del 1999, a las 11:45 (claro dos días antes del día de las madres jeje), soy la mayor de la familia, la nueva generación.

Mi vida, no es nada emocionante, ni divertido, bueno… en algunas cosas si, como mi familia, ella si que es divertida, además de ser muy, pero muy grande.

¿Qué es lo que me gusta?

Amo los gatos, amo el chocolate, amo los dibujos y colores (sonó muy infantil). , amo la comida, amo ver videos graciosos, amo que me regalen cosas hechas a mano, amo dormir, amo leer, amo los videojuegos.

¿Qué es lo que odio?

Odio las arañas, odio las habas, odio que me presionen, odio que no me dejen hablar, odio que se metan con mi familia, odio que me despierten en vano.

¿Cómo soy?

Soy loca, sería, habladora, divertida, algo despistada, amorosa, tierna, amigable, confiada, miedosa, temerosa, ansiosa.

Mis colores preferidos, son el negro, morado, rojo y azul.

Mis grupos favoritos son Three Days Grace y 30 Seconds To Mars, entre otros.

Bueno creo que eso es todo por el momento y que conozcan un poco de mi persona.

Además de conocer a la persona que me cambio la vida por completo y me hizo ver lo que me estaba perdiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Un Panda 🐼 & Un Neko 🐱

~*Capítulo 1*~

Les contaré una de las cosas que cambio completamente mi vida e hizo que viera la vida de otra manera. Todo comenzó cuando me enamore de un joven de 24 años.

Pero les contaré desde el principio.

¿Cómo pasó?.

Fácil, mi madre fue quien lo encontró.

Si, lo se, es algo loco ya que ella fue quien los conoció primero, tomen asiento, les contaré como comenzó.

Todo comenzó cuando mamá estaba buscando un local abierto de Herbalife (son productos que según son naturales y todo eso, no se si se vendan en algunos países pero aquí en México así lo conozco) ya que no pudo ir en la mañana por mis hermanos y cerramos tarde nuestra papelería. Seguimos buscando hasta que vio que había uno pero ya lo estaban cerrando.

¿Aun nos puede atender? – mi padre preguntó aún desde el auto yo estaba dando la espalda, como de costumbre yo me encontraba en la parte de atrás de la camioneta con mis hermanos, no me importaba mucho. Solo escuche la voces de dos hombres y una mujer.

-Claro que sí señor- mi madre al escuchar la respuesta, salió del carro.

Hay gracias – volvieron a abrir su pequeño local, no tardo mucho en atender a mi madre pues solo quería un té.

Muchas gracias, buenas noches, hasta mañana- mi madre se despidió mientras se subía a la camioneta.

-Gracias a usted, espero que regrese pronto- se despidió la mujer.

Aún faltaba como 15 minutos para llegar a mi casa. Estaba cansada, el atender a los clientes, hacer la tarea y cuidar de mis hermanos no era fácil Después de todo era mi deber de hermana y tenía que hacerme cargo.

Como costumbre tenia que cenar he irme a mi cama, no tardaron mis padres en llevar a mis hermanos a su cama, ya que, si, compartimos cuarto.

Tenía que ir a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, no sin antes chatear con mi mejor amigo Tora.

Tora: oyes ¿hiciste la tarea de estadística?

Yo: claro que si, estuvo muy papa.

Tora: mañana me la pasas 😅😅.

Yo: pues ya que 😒😒.

Tora: bueno si quieres, si no, no.

Yo: solo estoy jugando, claro que te la paso.

Tora: Esta bien Saku, nos vemos mañana.

Yo: igualmente Tora.

Bloquee mi teléfono, no sin antes comprobar que estuviera la alarma. Ya que siempre me despertaba con el claxon del taxi y no era la primera vez. Una vez hecho esto, cambie de posición y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la cama.

Mi alarma sono a las 6, tenía que irme a las 6:30, mi taxi a esa hora llegaba, así que tenía media hora para prepararme y desayunar.

Como siempre, llega alas 6:30 en punto, pero tenemos que ir por otras dos compañeras que van a la misma escuela que yo.

De mi grupito de amigos yo, por lo regular soy la primera en llegar, y después mi mejor amigo Tora, el era algo…. Ni están gordo, ni es tan flaco, esta regular con el cabello lacio, algo largo color negro, con ojos color café. Tenía una memoria fotográfica además de ser muy bueno en historia. ¿Cómo nos conocimos?, es algo extraño, ya que un conocido me presento y como estaba sola y el solo pues nos juntamos, y ahora somos los mejores amigos, casi como hermanos.

-¿Cómo estas, Tora? – salude al verlo entrar al salón.

-Bien y tu Saku – me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Te paso de una vez la tarea, no quiero que repruebes estadísticas – saque mi libreta para dársela.

-Muchas gracias, dios te lo pagará con muchos hijos.

-Ni loca, prefiero que me lo pague con dinero o comida.

-Jaja es broma, deja paso la tarea antes que llegue el maestro.

Así es mi vida en la escuela, entro a las 7 y salgo a las 2 o 1, de Lunes a Viernes, rara la vez que salgo a las 12.

Mi semana era aburrida, nunca salía con mis amigos, se me hacía algo cansado en ir por la calle con el frio o calor, en especial el calor el cual odio. Prefiero quedarme a dormir y descansar.

Mi grupo siempre hacia reuniones entre ellos, pero no me llamaba la atención, mejor preferiría estar con mis mejores amigos jugando o platicando.

-Bueno muchachos, de tarea quiero que me hagan los ejercicios del 1 al 20, para el jueves.

-Si maestro

-Ya pueden salir.

-Vas a esperar a Don Jefe, Sakura- Me pregunto Tora mientras salíamos del salón, detrás de nosotros venía otros amigos

-Si, si no mi padre se enojara.

-Te acompañamos a esperarlo.

-Vale, gracias – mi abuelo era el taxi, lo sé es gracioso como lo llama Tora, Don Jefe. Es que a mi abuelo no le gusta que le digamos así, y pues como mi mamá le dice así, pues yo le digo Jefe. Ya mi amigo le puso el Don. Mi abuelo tarda en recogerme, lleva a Ichiru a la escuela, de ahí recoge a Zero y por último me recoge a mí. No nos aburrimos de esperarlo, sacamos cualquier babosada para hablar. Después de media hora llegó mi abuelo con Zero.

-Sakura!

-Nos vemos chicos- me despedí de cada uno con un beso en la mejilla. Para después subirme al carro.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy Zero?

-Bien, hoy me gane una estrella- me enseña su estrella en la frente.

-Llegando comemos y nos ponemos a hacer la tarea, ya sabes como se pone papá si la estas haciendo en la noche – papá tenía un carácter duro cuando no se hacen las cosas a su manera y no, nos gusta verlo así, da miedo.

Llegamos al local de mamá, ahí me quedo hasta las 9 de la noche. De hecho mi casa solo es hotel, jajaja ya que solo vamos a dormir.

-Hola mamá – la salude con un beso.

-Pasen, vamos a comer.

El menú de hoy eran Albóndigas o como dice mi hermano Moringas, con arroz y agua de tamarindo.

Como siempre saco mis cosas para hacer mi tarea, atiendo la gente, a veces salgo al chisme con mi mamá y mi tía favorita Yukii. Todo un día normal.

Llego la hora de irnos papá llega a las 9, todos ya habíamos metido las cosas, y estábamos en la camioneta, esperando solo a mamá para irnos.

Cuando mamá salió, se despidió de mi abuelo y nos fuimos. En 10 minutos llegamos al local donde mi madre fue la última vez.

-¡Maki! – escuche con entusiasmo de la mujer.

-¡Hola, Mizuki! – le respondió.

Mi mamá me trae una malteada, no se como es que le hacen pero preparan unas malteadas deliciosa, con cereal y chocolate, simplemente maravilloso. En lo que salía, me puse mis audífonos, escuchando a Korn y empecé a ver Facebook.

Mamá salió como a los 30 minutos y fuimos a casa. Cenar, comer y dormir para ir a la escuela o trabajar, en el caso de mi padre.

Así siguió todo lo que resta la semana hasta que llegó el bendito Fin de semana. Era sábado y había fiestas, así que las ventas eran muy buenas.

-Muchas gracias

-A usted – metí el dinero en la caja y me senté en la silla y ver videos de "Tipografía".

-Saku? – escuche a mi madre llamarme.

-Si, mamá?

-ahorita que llegue tu padre, ¿puedes ir por un té?

-Donde has ido la última vez?

-Si, por cierto se llama Mizuki.

-¿Pero como te lo pido? – yo no sabia nada de esos tés, solo tomaba sus malteadas.

-Ella ya sabe como lo quiero, no te preocupes.

-Esta bien.

Papá como siempre llega a las 9, a veces llega más temprano o más tarde dependiendo de su trabajo.

-Papá, ¿Qué si podemos ir por un té para mamá?

-Si, vamos.

El trayecto fue en silencio, mi padre y yo no tenemos una confianza "estable" no soy tan abierta como, con mi madre, además de ser incomodo.

Al llegar al local, habían 3 mujeres, 2 de ellas tenían una hija supongo yo y la tercera era la que atiende.

-Toma asiento – me invitó la chica que atiende- mi nombre es Mitsuki. Eres la hija de Maki, ¿Sakura, verdad?

-Si soy su hija.

-¿Qué te voy a dar?

-Dice mi mamá que lo que siempre pide.

-Oooo claro, ya lo preparo. Pero vamos toma asiento.

-No, muchas gracias, así estoy bien. Además ya estoy cansada de estar sentada en mi local, y si sigo así me quedaré sin pompas jajaja.

-Jajaja ¿Eres la hija mayor de Maki? – me pregunto una de las señoras.

-Si

-Vaya, eres muy bonita, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Muchas gracias, tengo 17 años.

-Hay, pensé que tenias 15, te vez muy joven.

-Si lo se me lo han dicho muchas veces – Era verdad siempre me lo decían que tenia hasta 13 años y les decía "no señoras tengo 17" y se quedaban sorprendidas.

-Disculpa Mizuki, ¿me podrías preparar un malteada? – la verdad no podía resistirme a una malteada.

-No esta mi hermano, y él es quien las prepara como siempre. Si quieres yo la preparo o voy y le hablo para…

-No, no, no, así esta bien, será para la otra, no te preocupes.

La chica Mitsuki se veía muy agradable y pasiva, además de muy sociable, siempre te transmitía esa confíanza.

-Aquí esta tu té Sakura, son $25.

-Aquí tienes – le di el dinero que me dio mi papá antes de bajarme.

-Espero y pronto conozca a mi hermano- me dedico una sonrisa.

-Cl….claro – contesté tímida, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Adiós, hasta mañana- me despedí

-Cuidate – me contestaron.

Llegamos al local y le di su té a mi mamá.

-Es agradable Mitsuki.

-Si, ¿ya conociste a su hermano?

-No, no estaba.

-Mañana si quieres ir, te levantas temprano y vamos a desayunar.

-Claro.

Cerramos y nos fuimos a casa, cenamos unos riquísimo taquitos al pastor, y nos fuimos a dormír.

Mi madre fue a despertarme como a eso de las 8:30. Me puse pantalón de mezclilla entubado, con mi camisa de Guns N' Roses, ( me encanta el rock, más adelante demostrare más de mis gustos) y me amarre mi cabello que me llega a la mitad de la espalda.

Mi papá nos dejó y se fue a buscar de desayunar para el y mis hermanos.

-Pasa – mi mamá me dejó pasar primero.

-Buenos días – salude.

-¡Hola, Sakura! – me saludo con un fuerte abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola, Maki, ¿Cómo están?! – saludo a mi mamá.

-Hola- escuche mientras que alguien me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mira Sakura, el es mi hermano Sasuke, Sasuke ella es Sakura.

-Un gusto Sakura – me tendió la mano, analice al joven que tengo enfrente. Es algo alto me llevaba por una cabeza, cabello negro azabache, ojos negros como su cabello, y una sonrisa que transmitía confianza, alegría y otra cosa que no pude entender.

-Mucho… Mucho gusto- respondi- Me llamo Sakura Haruno.


	3. Chapter 3

Un Panda 🐼 & Un Neko 🐱

Capítulo 2

-Un gusto en conocerte Sakura, vamos siéntense- el chico es agradable, me senté en la silla y el fue a saludar a mi madre.

\- ¿Qué les vamos a dar? – preguntó Mitsuki, mi mamá me miro de "Tu pide primero".

-Bueno, ¿me puedes dar una malteada? – le pregunté nerviosa. Normalmente así soy cuando conozco gente nueva.

-Por supuesto que si, te are una especialmente para ti- respondió entusiasmado.

\- ¿Y tú, Maki? – se dirijo a mi mamá.

-Yo quiero mi té – contestó.

-Muy bien ahorita te lo doy.

Mizuki y mi mamá se pusieron a platicar de belleza y salud. Yo casi no decía nada, solo una que otra pregunta en espera de mi malteada.

-Y dime Sakura, ¿en donde estudias? – me saco de mi mundo el joven.

-Bueno yo voy en la preparatoria Num. 48.

-Ooo, ¿en que semestre vas?

-Voy iniciando el 5to semestre.

-Mi hermano es Politécnico- dijo Mizuki.

-Wow ¿enserio?

-Sip, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? – me dejo mi malteada enfrente de mi y se sentó a mi lado.

-Bueno, me gusta dibujar y las manualidades.

\- ¿Y qué te gustaría estudiar? - me miro.

-Diseño Gráfico.

-Vaya, eres igual a mi, también me gusta dibujar y el diseño gráfico.

-Waaoo, estoy sorprendida, así ya no me sentiré sola – de verdad que lo estaba, a mis primos Sasori y Deidara también les gusta el dibujo, pero ellos no les apasiona tanto como a mi, fuera de ahí somos los únicos que dibujan.

-Si quieres, me enseñas uno de los tuyos y te daré tips o mejorarlo.

-Muchas gracias- ya no dije más pues no era muy platicado, cuando hay gente extraña para mi.

\- ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta, Sakura? – me lanzó otra pregunta.

-Bueno me gusta el: rock, baladas de los 80's y 90's, electrónica, High Energy, entre otras.

-Valla eres de gustos variados.

-Si, excepto el reggaetón moderno, ese no me gusta.

-Si a mi tampoco, jaja.

-Oyes Saku, ¿te gustaría ayudarnos con la decoración del Club? – me pregunto Mizuki, la verdad me gustaría, pero tenia miedo a que vieran que no soy buena para ello. Incluso de que no les gustara lo que hice.

-Yo…no se…. – mire a mi madre en busca de ayuda, ella solo desvío la mirada- pero ¿qué tal si no les gusta?

Sentí que el chico tomo mi mano, lo mire a lo ojos un momento y después la desvíe.

\- "Nunca dudes de lo que te apasiona". - dijo Sasuke.

Esas palabras nunca nadie me las había dicho, ni siquiera mi familia.

-Esta bien, los ayudare, ¿Cómo que es lo que quieres, Mizuki? – pregunte, prefiero que me den ideas de como quieren.

-Algo como unas enredaderas, en esta pared- me señala la que está libre – ahí pondremos frases motivadoras para los clientes. Tu dime cuando, para tener todo listo.

-Si yo les aviso- no hable más, mi madre pidió luego su malteada. Después de otra platica que duró media hora, llegó mi padre.

-Ya es hora de irnos- se levantó y fue a despedirse del joven.

-Nos vemos luego Maki – la abrazo Mizuki- Nos vemos Sakura – me abrazo.

-Adiós Sakura, fue un gusto conocerte.

-Gracias.

Nos subíamos a la camioneta y fuimos a casa, pues mis hermanos se quedaron otro rato durmiendo. En lo que de despertaban, preparamos de desayunar.

\- ¡Maki! – grito mi padre.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – le respondió.

\- ¡Por qué no cambias a Ichiru, ya se mojo! – grito ahora enojado.

\- ¿Por qué tu no lo cambias? – le respondió de la misma manera.

Mis hermanos Ichiru y Zero, son gemelos (aunque no se parezcan en nada), ellos nacieron prematuros, sumando el poco oxígeno que recibió al momento del parto desarrollaron Parálisis Cerebral Infantil. Mis padres se dieron cuenta cuando tenían 9 meses más o menos. Primero se noto en Ichiru, pues el no se movía mucho, no hablaba, no podía mantenerse sentado, etc. En cambio, Zero si hablaba, gateaba, se podía sentar. Mi madre, pensaba que era normal, hasta que el médico le hizo esas características, fue a que le hicieran unos estudios solo a Ichiru y salió con esa discapacidad. Mi madre no sabía para nada de eso, fue a buscar ayuda, nadie se la brindaba, encontró un hospital donde daban terapia física (ya que Ichiru tenía el 80% más o menos de parálisis) pero solo atendían mayores, hasta que una doctora le dijo que la ayudaría con una hora después de su turno. Después de meses, ella nos aviso que ya no podría seguir con los ejercicios, que buscará en otro lugar, es ahí donde ella le dijo del CRIT. Mi madre llamaba sin descanso desde diciembre, le contestaron ya para mayo y le dieron la noticia que Ichiru estaba en el Teletón. La entrevista fue un éxito, la doctora pidió que le trajeran a Zero, para poder revisarlo y en efecto los dos tenían discapacidad. Les dieron lugar a ambos y tenían un horario exigente, pero muy eficaz

Y si. No hay día en que se peleen, para mí ya es costumbre, pero, para Ichiru y Zero no. Ellos se ponen a llorar e irritan a mi padre, hasta conmigo se desquita.

-Me voy al local, ¿vienes conmigo? – me dijo tomando sus cosas, lista para irse.

-Si mamá – ni loca quiero quedarme con el.

Llegamos, abrimos y nos encontramos a mi tía Yukii, nos pusimos a chismear con ella. Además, que envié solicitud de Facebook a Mizuki y su hermano. No se por que se me olvida su nombre. Mi tía se quejaba de su panza, se sentía inflamada, aparte del cansancio que tenía ya que estar todo el día sentada cosiendo ropa no era cómodo.

-Si quieres te traigo algo para tu panza, voy por una malteada- aviso mi mamá mientras sacaba dinero de su bolsa.

-Si tráeme algo.

\- ¿Y tu Saku? – volteo a verme.

-Una malteada de galleta, mamá.

-Está bien, cierra esa puerta- salió- cualquier cosa te vas con el abuelo o la tía Yukii.

-Si – se fue caminado.

-Me mandas mensaje cuando llegue tu mamá, seguiré cosiendo. Tengo que entregar y al rato voy a cobrar.

-Si, ándale yo te aviso-me di la vuelta para sentarme, pero se me vino algo a la mente - ¡Oyes tía! – volteo- esta Sasori para que me preste el Play.

-Si, solo ve por el.

-Claro.

Fui a pedirle el play a mi primo, más bien iba por MI play ya que se lo presté.

-¡Sasori! – no tardo en salir.

\- ¿Qué quieres fea?

-Me puedes dar mi play, y el juego de God Of Wa junto con el control…. Feo

-Si ahorita te lo doy.

La familia de mi tía Yukii nos decimos feo o fea, ya que aparte de Sasori, tienen a Ino de 11 y Temari de 8.

-Toma – me los da- pero al rato me los regresas.

-Si al rato te lo regreso, gracias feo.

Jugué un poco en lo que llegaba mi madre. Atendía un poco de gente y jugaba, hasta que llegó mi mamá.

\- ¿Como están? – pregunté mientras me daba mi malteada.

-Bien ellos te esperan el sábado para comenzar, además hoy me presentaron a la novia de Sasuke, Shion.

-O no sabía que el tenía novia.

-Ni yo, apenas la conocí, es bonita.

-Ja me imagino – mientras le tome a mi malteadas, pero…. – Mamá.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Esto sabe a…. Agua- se la di para que la probara.

-Mmmmm tienes razón ahorita que el abuelo nos lleve le decimos a Sasuke, hay este muchacho, se despistó con la novia.

-Jajaja

Mandé mensaje a mi tía y mamá le dio un té con áloe y de paso le di el play, ya que cerramos como a eso de las 9, para ir con Mizuki y con el chico…ash se me olvida su nombre.

-Hola, como están- nos recibió con un abrazo como ya es costumbre. Después fui a saludar a su hermano. Note que había otro chico.

-Sakura te presento a Naruto, Naruto ella es Sakura- me señaló Mizuki.

-Hola, me puedes llamar Naru, es un placer al fin conocerla, señorita- me tendió la mano, la acepte.

\- ¿Conocerme? - me sorprendí.

-Si, tu madre nos ha platicado mucho de ti.

-Bueno, un gusto- sonreí.

-No sabía que Maki tenía una hija tan bonita.

Cuando dijo ese comentario, yo solo pude agachar la cabeza por pena.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerla sentir así.

-No te preocupes.

-Oyes Saku, ya tengo fecha para que vengas a ayudarnos- me dijo Mizuki.

-Si lo se, mama me dijo- me sonreí, para después mirar a su hermano- oyes tu malteada sabe rara – se la di.

La probó, y me miro arrepentido.

-O no, discúlpame no la mezclé bien, una disculpa Saku – yo solo me reí y negué con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, a todos nos puede pasar y más si estas pensando en la novia- le sonreí con picardía.

Platicamos con ellos un poco y después nos fuimos a casa, papá ya estaba dormido en la sala. Así que mamá se encerró en su cuarto para que ya no pelearán.

Pasó la semana muy rápido y cuando vi ya era sábado, me levante muy temprano, saque mis pinceles, lápiz y pinturas, mamá me acompaño al Club.

-Buenos días – salude al entrar y me encontré a los chicos, los salude y abrace a cada uno.

-Buenos días – contestaron a coro.

-Lista para mostrarnos tu talento – dijo Mizuki sonriendo- quiero ver que es lo que haces.

-Claro.

Desayune una malteada mientras pintaba, mamá estaba desayunando y me dejó a cargo de Mizuki. Me baje de la silla para comer un tamal que me invitaron.

-Y dime Saku – me llamo Naruto - ¿Has tenido novio?

-Si, cuando iba en la secundaria. Se llamaba Sai.

\- ¿Y por qué terminaron? – preguntó ¿Sasuke?, carajos por qué se me olvida.

-Bueno digamos que, en primer grado yo le gustaba, comenzamos nuestra relación a la mitad del año, la mayor parte se la pasaba conmigo, todo estaba bien. Hasta que me enferme de varicela casi finalizando el segundo año. A mi regreso pensé que me esperaría en la entrada abrazándome, pero no fue así. No estaba y pensé "Tal vez, me este esperando en el salón" pero en el camino al salón lo vi y me ignoro a partir de ahí ya no estaba conmigo nada, ni un abrazo, beso u otra cosa. Me convertí en una extraña. Ya no me gustaba estar sola y el estuviera con otra chica platicando todo el día. Así que lo terminé, paso semanas, cuando el se dio cuenta de lo que perdió, y me pidió que volviera. Yo aún lo amaba y le dije que sí. Volvimos como antes, pero unos cuantos meses, se volvió a separar. Lo terminé, y otra vez me lo propuso de regresar y caí como tonta. Y me la volvió a aplicar, lo volví a cortar. Me pidió regresar una tercera vez, negué rotundamente, no quería estar sola otra vez. Días después, me arrepentí, pero veía como se iba con otras y es ahí donde me rendí. Me deprimí, ya no era alegre, ni feliz. Hasta que Sasori y Deidara me devolvieron lo que se desvaneció de mi. Ahora Sai y yo somos los mejores amigos, ya puedo hablarle bien. Como si nunca tuvimos esa relación.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con que los exnovios sean amigos, se podría decir que va en contra de la naturaleza- explico Naruto.

-Yo digo que depende de como terminaron la relación. Ejemplo, si te puso el cuerno ahí si no confíes otra vez, pero en mi caso solo no me prestaba atención, no se fue a acostar con otra- dije mi opinión, se quedo un silencio incomodo.

-Tienes buen punto- comento Sasuke.

Termine como a eso de la una, mamá no llegaba, ni me contestaba el teléfono y los chicos ya se tenían que ir.

-Mira Saku, vamos a mi casa, le envió un mensaje que estás ahí ya. No te preocupes- me acaricio el cabello.

-Está bien, vamos- pensé que su casa estaba lejos pero no fue así, estaba mas cerca de lo que pensé. Al llegar nos recibió su mama.

-Mira mama ella es Sakura la hija de Maki- me presento Mizuki, la salude, a lo que ella me correspondió.

-Pasen entonces, supongo que tienes hambre no Sakura- me dijo Sasuke, yo asentí tímida.

-¡Sasuke!- se escucho que gritaban afuera una mujer.

-Voy a pedir una pizza, ¿te gusta la pizza Saku?- me pregunto Mizu.

-Hasta la pregunta ofende, claro que la amo- reí.

-Esta niña si que va con todo jajaja-carcajeo Naruto- y no me has dicho cuántos años tienes.

-Tengo 17, pero parezco más joven.

-¡No manches!...¡Aaaahhh!- de la impresión se fue de espaldas cayéndose de la silla.

-Si pide una de hawaiana y de… ¿por qué Naruto está en el suelo? - pregunto extrañado Sasuke entrando a la sala.

-Solo por que le dije que tenia 17- respondí sin importancia.

-¡Ella se ve muy joven!- grito Naruto levantándose como resorte.

-Si lo sé, uff…. ya me lo han dicho muchas veces- resople.

-Mira Sakura ella es mi novia Shion- me presento a una rubia de ojos violeta, muy guapa he de decir.

-Mucho gusto llegas en buena hora, vamos a comer…¡Pizza!- grite emocionada.

-Valla parece que ya se te quito lo tímida jajajaja- rio Naruto, molesta le di una patada en su pierna.

-Ouch oyes eso duele- se quejó mientras se sobaba.

-Esa era la idea- le saque la lengua.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero no me gusta- dijo Shion.

-¡Aaahhh!- gritamos espantados Naruto, Mizuki y yo.

-Es rara tu novia, Sasuke. Mira que no gustarle algo súper delicioso- dije.

-Bueno Sakura, ¿Qué más te gusta hacer? - dijo Sasuke sentándose a mi lado.

-Bueno, me gusta leer, sobre vampiros, lobos, fantasmas, sobrenatural, aventura, fantasía, y así.

\- ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? - me llego ahora pregunta de Naruto.

-Me gustan mucho los felinos, los tigres, leones, panteras y por supuesto los gatos- conteste- es que awwwwwwwwww son tan tiernos y feroces los nekos.

\- ¿Enserio?, ¿Neko?- bufo Naruto.

\- ¿Y el tuyo Naruto?

-Los lobos, son feroces, pero también los gatos, son adorables.

\- ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito Sasuke? - le pregunte.

-Los pandas, también ellos son adorables, comelones, y pachoncitos.

-Yo tenía un siamés peludo, pero se me ahogo- dije triste al recordar como lo encontré- mama dejo un tambo lleno de agua debajo de las escaleras y supongo que cuando corrió se cayo al bote, y como estaba a la mitad no pudo salir- aun tengo esa imagen de mi gato flotando.

-Pobre gato- se lamentó Naruto.

-¡Llego la pizza!- entro Mizuki con la pizza- vamos a ver una película, ¿Te gusta Orgullo y Prejuicio? Sakura.

-Claro que sí y ¿perderme de la imagen del Sr. Darcy? Para nada, leí el libro de Jane Austen y me fascino.

-Pues la película la amaras- emocionada ponía la película.

-Nooo pongamos una de acción, que tal Duro de Matar 3- rezongo Naruto.

-Se queda la película- grito Mizuki, callándolo.

La verdad que me encanto la película, Sasuke se fue con su novia a su cuarto a quien sabe hacen y Naruto se quedó dormido. Cuando termino la película Mizuki me acompaño a tomar un taxi e irme al local.

Paso unos meses desde que conocimos a los Uchihas y es algo agradable platicar con ellos. Además, me la paso platicando con Sasuke todo el tiempo, además de ser politécnico le gusta el dibujo, pero ya no siguió por falta de recursos. Incluso toca la guitarra y tocaba en bandas. Nunca pensé en conocer a un chico tan agradable gracioso y creativo.

Cuando llegué a casa como de costumbre, me conecté y encontré a Sasuke conectado.

Yo: Hola Sasuke, como les va en el Club.

Sasuke: Bien, hoy tuvimos buenas ventas Saku.

Yo: Que bueno y ¿Naruto ya se fue?

Sasuke: No, ese vago dijo que mañana se ira, se quedara en mi cuarto y yo me iré al sofá.

Yo: Pobre de ti, al fin pude acordarme de tu nombre, te dije Sasu. Así es más simple.

Sasuke: Como quieras bonita. 😊 😉 Oyes, te voy a dibujar.

Yo: Wow de verdad. Me encantaría.

Sasuke: Ya tengo imaginado tu cuerpo y rostro. Te iba a dibujar solo el rostro, pero me decidí por completo. Solo falta plasmarlo al papel.

Yo: Toma el tiempo que quieras.

Sasuke: en visualizarlo, tu cuerpo o el dibujo.

Yo: En donde sea.

Sasuke: ¿Ya tengo permiso?

Yo: Mmmm sip.

Sasuke: Coqueta. Otra cosa tu mama me dio permiso de ir a verte. Quería ir solito, pero se me pego Naruto y Mizu.

Yo: Ooo, que bueno que me dices para mañana limpiar y recibirlos.

Sasuke: Mañana te llevare un elote.

Yo: 3 3 si lo llevas te querré más que ayer.

Sasuke: ¿Me quieres?

Yo: Claro al igual que Naruto y Mizuki.

Sasuke: Solo no uses a mi hermana de escudo, porque te molestare.

Yo: Nopi, y gracias por el elote.

Sasuke: Es un detalle. Voy a ser romántico contigo. Aparte me nace hacerlo.

Yo: Eres muy tierna pandita.

Sasuke: ¿Pandita?

Yo: ¿Te molesto?

Sasuke: Para nada, es lindo. Además, tu eres más tierna. Me gusta cuando vas vestida con esa chamarra negra de cuero, ruda con esos pantalones y el cabello suelto.

Yo: Cállate, que dirá tu novia.

Sasuke: De hecho, ya no tengo.

Yo: ¿Y eso? ¿desde cuándo?

Sasuke: Ya teníamos problemas y peleábamos siempre, así que terminamos. Y terminamos justamente cuando te la presente, tuvimos una pelea y valió madres.

Yo: Que mal.

Sasuke: No te preocupes, siento como si me quite un gran peso.

Yo: Que bueno

Sasuke: y te ves sexi con tus vestidos cortos.

Yo: Cállate.

Sasuke: Tengo ganas, de hacerte un poema.

Yo: a ver hechatelo.

Sasuke: Vale, espera.

En lo que Sasuke mandaba mensaje, me fui a cenar al regresar ya tenía respuesta.

Sasuke: "Y de repente ahí estaba ella,

Bajo del carro,

Pero ahora se veía diferente.

Esas piernas que tanto ocultaba bajo esos pantalones.

Por fin las dejaba ver.

Y eran hermosas.

Tuve que voltear a otra parte,

Pues estaba su madre no podía dejar que me viera así.

Pero aun lo recuerdo bien.

Esas piernas bonitas.

Con un vestido corto.

Que para mi imaginación.

Le dio lo necesario para fantasear.

De que puede a ver, después de ese vestido.

Por lo mientras

Mi mirada se quedó estática.

Solo disfrutando de esas hermosa y suaves piernas de esa chica.

Daria mucho por tocarlas,

Aunque sea unos minutos,

Y acariciarlas.

Pero sé que eso solo es un sueño.

Como todo.

Como ella.

Fin"

Yo: O.M.G Eres genial, te quedo fantástico.

Sasuke: Fui lo mas respetuoso posible. Sin ofenderte. Un poeta puede inspirarse en lo mas sencillo. Dice un verso. "Si un poeta se enamora de ti, nunca morirás".

Yo: Yo casi no se de poesía y ni le entro.

Sasuke: Porque ningún poeta se ha enamorado de ti. Deja que lo haga. Y veras como te vuelves inmortal.

Yo: Descubrí otra cosa interesante de ti. Pero ya es hora de dormir Sasu. Mañana tengo escuela.

Sasuke: Descansa pequeña Saku. Duerme bien.

Yo: Descansa Sasu, que les valla bien.

Sasuke: "Así le digo de cariño a la chica más linda que conocí en estos ultimo meses, es tierna y tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa, aunque no me hable mucho yo sé que su voz siempre me pone contento, espero algún día recibir un beso suyo, en mi mejilla, espero que un día pueda salir con ella y verla sonreír a mi lado".

Después de leer el ultimo poema me sonrojé, volví a leer lo que chateábamos. Me sentía muy tímida, pero este chico me hace sentir algo, tal vez sea admiración, ya que vi sus dibujos y la verdad que son muy bueno. Además de que sabe tocar la guitarra, es algo a lo que siempre he querido aprender a toca. Y así como estaba soñando despierta, soñé dormida.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores.


End file.
